Personality
by Lioconvoy
Summary: The enemy is revealed.
1. First Day of School

Personality by Lioconvoy 

Legal Stuff:

For the most part none of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and many others.

Chapter One: First Day of School

Arimi got up bright and early. Today was the day. Her first day of College, and she couldn't wait. Sure the summer had been fun but the one thing Arimi loved more then spending time with her boyfriend was learning.

Getting out of bed Arimi noticed her roommate was already up and getting dressed.

"Wow Usagi, I didn't have to wake you up." She giggled

"Very funny, you know I was never late for school. I have a class at eight" Usagi pouted in reply.

Arimi looked at her roommate. Having known Usagi since she was in first grade she knew Usagi was right. She had never been late to school, however, she had cut it close allot of times. She watched her roommate get dressed in her old high school uniform, and as usual was wearing her long black hair in dumplings and pigtails. "Um, Usagi? Why are you wearing your High School uniform?"

"Cause guys like the school girl look, unlike you I still need a boyfriend." This comment of Usagi's earned her a shake of the head from Arimi who then goes to takes a shower. In the mean time Usagi made breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had gotten up very early this morning. He didn't have any classes till nine, but he wanted to use his time wisely. He spent the first part of the morning practicing in the park across from his apartment. When he was done he headed back to what was now his home. He was very grateful to be out of his parent's house, now his father couldn't further ruin his life.

As Ranma was nearing the building he saw his apartment mate exiting the building wearing his normal black jeans, black t-shirt, black open sweat jacket ensemble. However instead of wearing his long red hair down with a black bandana in it as usual he wore it braided. Strangely enough he was wearing glasses over his blue eyes. This was strange because as far as Ranma knew Gaijin had 20/20 vision. "You look ready to learn Gaijin."

Gaijin looked at Ranma somewhat indifferently and then said "Please remember to feed Patrick on you way out."

"Sure. You doing anything for lunch?" Ranma said in the doorway.

"Nope, why?" he shrugged.

"Me and some of my friends are getting together. Wanna join us?" Ranma had agreed to meet his high school buddies at lunch.

"Sure why not?" Gaijin said walking off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the apartment, Ranma headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he got dressed for class. He really shouldn't pick on Gaijin for wearing the same basic clothes everyday, because he did the same thing himself; a red Chinese shirt and loose black pants. In all honesty Ranma did copy the style from the manga character with his name. The fictional Saotome Ranma was in many ways like him; both excellent martial artists, both with strong senses of honor, both with big mouths that tend to get them into trouble, and both cursed to transform into girls with cold water. That last one was all thanks to his father the mad scientist.

Unlike the fictional Saotome Ranma, his father wasn't a lying, cheating, and most the time broke martial artist. Instead his father, Saotome Amino, was a scientist who was rarely broke because some fool always funded his experiments. Unfortunately even with the money to hire volunteers for his experiment his father just had to test them on him. There were two experiments that still cursed Ranma to this day. One had given him blue eyes (and hair when Ranma was too lazy to dye it black). The other gave him the same transformation ability as Rumiko Takahashi's fictional character with his name.

Well enough time dwelling on the past, he was out of that house now thanks to a kind gaijin looking for someone to share his two-bedroom apartment.

"Hey P-chan, where are you?" Ranma called out to his roommate's cat.

"Meow." Cried the white cat.

Ranma look Gaijin's pet. He loved cats himself, as hard as it was for people to believe. Most people assumed because of his other similarities with Rumiko Takahashi's character that he be afraid of cats too. He got P-chan's bowl from the shelf and then opened a fresh can of cat food and put it in.

"Remember neither Gaijin or I will be home till later so don't eat it all at once" he said placing the bowl on the floor.

"Meow." Patrick replied going to the bowl.

With that Ranma left the apartment and headed to school

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he heard the sound of the door lock Patrick stoped eating from the food bowl and made his way to Gaijin's room. He hopped onto the chair in front of Gaijin's computer. For a brief moment a golden crescent moon could be seen on Patrick's forehead. "P-chan. Why does Ranma always call me that? Michael gave me the name Patrick and I don't mind that but P-chan? I wonder how much longer I have to wait until I can reveal myself."

Patrick then opens up an Internet browser and went to Game FAQs. "Let's see, Luna said to go to the Digimon Social Board. I wonder why she picked this place to meet online? She really needs to get an IM."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside a lecture hall Arimi and a friend headed out to the courtyard. Her friend Rei had long black hair and was wearing a black long sleeved blouse and blue jeans. She was wearing a sky blue blouse, black vest, and black slacks. Arimi heard some one call here name and turned around. "So how have your classes been Ranma?"

Ranma joined the two as they continued to the courtyard. "Alright. My classes went okay and I didn't get much homework tonight."

"Lucky you, I got tons. Hey Arimi mind doing my homework for me? You're always saying you love to learn." Rei chimed in

"No thank you. I have a lot too. Ranma will your roommate be joining us for lunch?" Arimi stated and changed the subject.

"Yeah, Gaijin said he'd come." Ranma replied

The three of them found a tree to sit under and set down a blanket that Arimi took out of her bag. After sitting down, Rei took a bento box out of her bag then looked to Ranma as she opened it up. "Your roommate's name is Gaijin?"

Ranma took out two bento boxes and handed one to Arimi. "Nope, he won't tell me his name. I had made the mistake of saying thank you gaijin when we first met. When I finally asked him for his name he said he might as well get used to being called gaijin."

"Really, why should he get used to being called Gaijin?" Rei asked puzzled.

"Because I am a gaijin." Said a voice from behind her.

Rei looked up to see Gaijin standing over her. He took a seat on the blanket opposite of her, opened up a brown bag and pulled out a sandwich. Arimi looked at him as he started eating. "Um, we wouldn't have to call you Gaijin if you told us you name."

"Why is my name so important? You haven't even told me yours." He replied biting into his sandwitch.

"I'm Arimi, and this is Rei."

"So what's your name?" Rei said slightly annoyed

"Gaijin." Taking another bite.

"Our teacher in Journalism called him Taylor." Usagi said approaching the group. As she attempted to join them on the blanket she tripped over Gaijin's foot, fell on Rei, and spilled the contents of a drink she was carrying on Ranma. In an instant Ranma was female.

"Thanks Usagi." Ranma commented

"Sorry Ranma." Usagi pouted

Gaijin took his glasses off and raised an eyebrow while looking at Ranma. "Curse?"

"No. My dad." Ranma said moving one of her blue locks out of her eyes.

"Science did that to you? Um, knowing your hair is naturally blue, why did the dye come out when you transformed" Gaijin put down his sandwich.

"Who knows, Pop's still trying to figure that one out, but yeah this is the result of another of his experiments." Ranma sighed.

Rei looked at Gaijin curiously. "Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes, and I practice it as well. I haven't learned any transformation spells though." He replied taking a can of juice from his bag.

"You practice magic? Care to show us some?" Rei smirked disbelieving.

"No, there is a price for me using magic. I try not to use spells when ever possible." He opened the can and took a drink.

"Really? What kind price?" Usagi spoke up from her own lunch.

"Something I'd rather not talk about. Or deal with." Gaijin replied picking up his sandwich again.

"How about a new topic of conversation? Um, Gaijin you and Usagi are in the same Journalism class?" Arimi decided maybe a change in conversation was in order before Rei got into another of her no such thing as magic rants.

"Yeah, I'd like to be a writer; most of my influences are Manga so I came to Japan to be closer to the source." He finished his sandwich after saying this.

"We had to interview each it other this morning as our first assignment." Usagi stated looking at Gaijin. He was an interesting person in her mind. Where had she heard the name Taylor before today.

"Is it true that she's never been late for school, I don't mean to be rude but she does seem to be a bit um, on the uncoordinated side." Noticing Usagi looking at him grabbed a second sandwich from his bag and ignored her.

Ranma set down his now empty box lunch. "It's true, some how Usagi has always made it to where she's supposed to be on time."

Arimi closed her box and handed to back to Ranma. Ranma then put both boxes in his bag. "I think the only thing Usagi has in common with Naoko Takeuchi's character is she can't cook"

Usagi frowned a little and looked at Arimi. "You can't cook either Arimi. That's why Ranma always has to make your lunches."

"Rei, Usagi, and Ranma, and other Manga characters in this group?" Gaijin said trying to play peace keeper at the same time being slightly curious.

"There's Gohan, he doesn't have any classes today. He'd probably be jealous of you interviewing Usagi though." Rei quipped.

Gaijin shrugs and crumples up his bag. He then gets up. "I see, well I have another class to get ready for."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tokyo tower an a young man wearing blue jeans and black t-shirt with the Destron insignia steps away from a pair of binoculars. He pauses then takes a green note book out of a black pack he's carrying. He tears out a page and throws it in the trash. He walks away and heads to an elevator.

Inside the trash can, the piece of paper glows.

---------

Lio's Corner

After quite a while I've gone back and revised the first chapter of this story. My first letter of review ever mentioned it was hard to understand who was speaking what. Reading it after all this time I can see what he meant.

Gaijins full name originally wasn't mentioned till chapter four, but not it's mentioned here. Artemis mentioned his first name and Usagi later mentioned his last name. For those of you reading this for the first time, you'll find out later why Michael Taylor prefers people not to know who he is.

One last note, this is an un-pre-read revision, and I only have MS Word to help me along. If your interested in helping me get my stuff out faster please contact me.


	2. A Second Curse

Personality by Lioconvoy   
  
Legal Stuff:  
For the most part none of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and many others that aren't me.  
_____________  
  
Chapter Two: A second curse  
  
After his classes for the day were over Gaijin stopped by his apartment and picked up Patrick.   
  
"Let's go find something to draw."  
  
With Patrick on his shoulder they left his apartment and went walking around town. After walking a bit he found a shrine that he liked. He looked around and he saw a tree that would give him a better view of the shrine. Putting Patrick down he climbed the tree; Patrick then followed him up and then climbed back onto Gaijin's shoulder.  
  
"Nice place huh Patrick? I think I'll make this my subject."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Gaijin pulled out a sketchpad and some color pencils out of his backpack. After taking off his glasses he started to draw the shrine and the landscape surrounding it.  
  
***  
  
Ranma, Arimi, Usagi, and Rei walked together to Ranma's apartment.  
  
"Yay, we finally get to hang out somewhere besides Rei's!"  
  
"And what's wrong with my place?"  
  
Ranma, Arimi, and Usagi looked at each other and then in unison said:  
  
"Your Grandpa."  
  
A surprised look appeared on Rei's face.  
  
"Every time I go there he keeps trying to purify me. No matter how many time's I've told him I'm not cursed."  
  
"He never gives us much privacy either."  
  
"Every chance he gets he tries to look up my skirt."  
  
After hearing the charges, Rei face-faulted. Arimi decided to change the subject a little to help Rei out of the hole she had just dug herself into.  
  
"So what's your apartment like Ranma?"  
  
"Well it's got two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and kitchen."  
  
"Just keep Arimi and Usagi out of the kitchen."  
  
"That's not nice Rei!"  
  
"Does Taylor have any pets?"  
  
"Arimi, you might as well call him Gaijin."  
  
"Why Rei? It's rude to call him that."  
  
"But that what he wants to be called, right Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah, Usagi that what he wants to be called. Why he wants to be called that I don't know. Anyway he has a cat named Patrick. By now he's probably already picked up Patrick and gone out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Who knows, he disappears from time to time. He seems to value his privacy so I don't ask."  
  
"He seems to have a serious personality problem. How do you stand living with him Ranma?"  
  
"Gaijin's not that bad once you get to know him, a little strange but he a good guy over all."  
  
"I'll say. He pays the full rent and the other bills right Ranma? How could a guy like that be all bad Rei?"  
  
"Ranma have you at least offer to pay some of the expenses?"  
  
"Of course I have Arimi, the only thing he asked of me is I give him some martial arts lessons. He said the bills aren't much cause of a job he had back home. He needed a roommate because allot of places don't rent to foreigners."  
  
"So he's using you."  
  
"Maybe Rei, but I'm using him too. I'm glad to finally be away from my parents. Not that I don't love them, but living with them was torture."  
  
"Your mom doesn't seem that bad Ranma."  
  
"Usagi, Ranma's mom was the one who made him go to school as a girl."  
  
They reached Ranma's apartment building and continued their conversation as they entered.  
  
***  
  
From the shadows behind the group a black cat watched silently. A golden crescent then appeared on its forehead.  
  
"That was easy, they've all seemed to gather on their own. I need to find Artemis."  
  
The black cat took off.  
  
***  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Something wrong Patrick?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"You there, demon! Get down from that tree and leave this place!"  
  
Gaijin looked down from the tree to see a short old man yelling up to him. He put his sketchpad and pencils in his bag and took Patrick off his shoulder; he then jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the old man. Once back on the ground Patrick climbed from Gaijin's arms to his shoulder.  
  
"Demon?"  
  
"I sense dark magic all about you, I will not be deceived."  
  
"Dark magic? You mean my curse? You can sense it?"  
  
"Curse?"  
  
"Yeah, I insulted some witches and got cursed."  
  
"Really, a curse? What sort of curse? Maybe I can help you."  
  
Gaijin looked carefully at the old priest. The priest facial expression had change from a stern look to one trying to understand. Well as a priest, maybe he could help Gaijin thought to himself.   
  
"Well it causes me to change."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well um, when I call upon magic I transform, um into a girl. I don't tend to use magic much so it's not that big of a problem, but I have been trying cure it."  
  
"I see… can you show me?"  
  
"I'd rather not, I've learned a few spells while researching a cure but I normally get stuck in my cursed form for about an hour. I really prefer not to."  
  
"Please, show me."  
  
Gaijin again looked at the old man again. Then he mumbled some words. A ball of light formed in his hands and then dissipated, as the light dissipated Gaijin's form became smaller, his hair became longer then normal, his eyes change from blue to green, and he was no longer worthy of being called a he.  
  
"There, that's how my curse works. I call upon magic and I change, depending on the power of the spell I stay in this form longer. That light spell will leave me like this for about an hour. Can you help me?"  
  
The priest's face grew stern again.  
  
"I was wrong, you're not a demon, you're a devil I have never felt so much dark magic before in my life!"  
  
"I told you what you feel is my curse."  
  
"I have felt a curse like the one you claim to have and it is no where near as dark, you can not fool me foul devil!"  
  
"I'm not a devil!"  
  
The priest pulled out some wards and Gaijin just walked away.  
  
"Thanks for nothing old man!"  
  
***  
  
At Tokyo Tower a garbage can glows and transforms into monster of a sort, and then starts attacking people. A young man with spiked black hair actually fights back but gets tossed aside like a rag doll.  
  
***  
  
As Gaijin continued to walk away from the shrine she felt a strange tingling.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
On Gaijin's shoulder Patrick looked up, a gold crescent moon then glowed on his forehead.  
  
"It's started."  
  
Gaijin looks at Patrick and then rolls her eyes.  
  
"Okay maybe there is something wrong with me."  
  
"No there isn't, but we should hurry to the source of that feeling."  
  
"I can hear you speaking in plain Japanese, and you say there's nothing wrong with me?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just hurry to where that feeling is coming from, fast."  
  
Gaijin started running in the direction of the feeling.  
  
"Why am I doing this?"  
  
"What you feel is a youma, you're going to have to stop it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ever watch Sailor Moon?"  
  
"White talking cat with a gold crescent on his forehead telling me I have to fight a demon, your not gonna tell me I'm supposed to be a senshi next are you?"  
  
"I won't if you don't want me to, but you are."   
  
Gaijin mumbled some words and she started to fly. Patrick dug his claws into her shoulder, and then noticed that no one seemed to see them.  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
"An invisibility spell and then flight spell, flying is faster then running and that feeling seem to become from Tokyo Tower, which is a bit of a ways from where we are."  
  
"That would make sense, our enemy feeds on chaos energies and a tourist attraction would be a good place to attack."  
  
"Great, so when do you give me the item to transform into a senshi?"  
  
Patrick went over in his head what he would have to do to summon the item for Gaijin, then he looked down.  
  
"Once we land."  
  
***  
  
Gaijin landed on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower. From a lower floor screams could be heard. She took Patrick off her shoulder and put him down. Patrick did a complicated backflip and a pen appeared out of nowhere. Gaijin grabbed it.  
  
"Venus right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You owe me a big explanation after this."  
  
"I know, just hurry, the longer you wait, the more energy the enemy gains."  
  
Gaijin held up the pen and shouted 'Venus Power Make Up', a transformation sequence later she and Patrick became visible and people took notice of the red haired girl dress like Sailor Venus. Patrick jumps back on her shoulder and she ran to the source of the screams.  
  
***  
  
The youma had been terrorizing everyone in sight and the young man with spiked black hair had tried a few more times to stop it. Now the youma held a young woman in its grip and was about to toss her off the tower.  
  
"Hey You! Trash Man!"  
  
The youma turned to see Sailor Venus. Its free arm transformed into a type of weapon and launched several wads of trash at her. Sailor Venus quickly dodged them and managed to rescue the young woman from the youma at the same time. The now aggravated youma's looked at its opponent. It then transformed one arm into a sword of a sort and it rushed her. Not sure what to do Sailor Venus threw a light spell into the youma's face. Blinded it stopped it's rush and transformed it sword arm back into a hand and then rubbed it's eyes.  
  
"Okay, since you're not in the mood for talking either let's just finishes this. Crescent Beam!"  
  
Before the youma could react the attack passed through its body and it was vaporized. Sailor Venus then mumbled something and then she vanished from sight as well. Mostly everyone watching what had just happed stared in shock, some thought it was a stunt to advertise a new Sailor Moon series, a few thought it was too real to be a hoax. The young man with short spiked black hair just ignored everything and walked away.  
  
"Geez what kind of super hero doesn't give a speech."   
  
***  
  
On the roof of a building not to far from Tokyo tower Gaijin and Patrick appear.  
  
"You said you knew a little magic because of researching a cure for you curse. What does flight, invisibility, or even that light spell have to do with finding a cure for your curse?"  
  
"I said I learned a few spell while looking for a cure I never said they had anything to do with it. It's just fun to fly or become invisible. Now back to more important matters, why is it I'm Sailor Venus? If you dare say I'm her re-incarnated I will hurt you."  
  
"Well no your not her re-incarnated, her soul sought a kindred spirit and chose you to give it's powers to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a very long story, I'll give you full details after the others have had their powers awaken."  
  
"Great, just what I need, I'm a magical girl now. I wonder how long I'll get stuck like this just for transforming."  
  
"………..You may not change back. You did tell the priest that the power of the spell determines how long you're like that right. Well the transformation magic is quite powerful. The glamour spell that will keep people from recognizing you is a high level spell itself, not to mention the other spell that are cast as your transforming."  
  
Gaijin looked at Patrick and started fuming.   
  
"WHAT!!! Patrick I better be able to change back! I'm a guy! I don't want to be stuck like this forever!"  
  
***  
  
Outside a television shop a young man watched a report about what had happened at Tokyo tower. He stroked his red goat-tee and then turned his back from the window and started walking away from the store. On the back of his jacket was a red cobra pattern.  
  
" Sailor Senshi? You've got to be kidding me. "  
  
As he left one of the televisions in the window glowed.  
  
--------------------  
  
Lio's Corner  
  
Gaijin will always mumble the words to his/her spells cause for now I'm too lazy to come up with words for them.  
  
Unless otherwise noted everyone is speaking Japanese, are for when someone is speaking a langue other than Japanese.  
  
This chapter has now been pre-read and edited by my pal Hiraishin, thank you very much Kris. 


	3. Do you believe in magic?

Personality by Lioconvoy   
  
Legal Stuff:  
For the most part none of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and many others that aren't me.  
_____________  
  
Chapter 3: Do you Believe in Magic?   
  
Under the same tree they met the day before Ranma, Arimi, Rei and Usagi sit talking and eating.  
  
"According to Grandpa a devil visited our place yesterday."  
  
"Really? Has Elvis returned Rei?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes at Usagi's suggestion; however it was a well-known fact amongst their group that her grandpa thought Elvis was the king of demons.  
  
"No, but the devil was a gaijin, speaking of gaijins, Ranma where's your apartment mate?"  
  
"Not sure, he must of came home late last night. I saw P-chan this morning so he had to of come home at some time."  
  
"Hey Rei, What does your grandpa think about what happened at Tokyo Tower?"  
  
"He thinks it was a sign of a dark lords return, I think it was just some sort of promotional stunt."  
  
"No Rei I was there, and it was definitely real."  
  
The four of them turned there heads to see a tall young man with spiked black hair dressed in a Dragon Ball T-shirt and blue jean approach their group. He then took a seat next to Usagi.  
  
"Really Gohan?"  
  
"I'm sure of it Usagi, I mean I tried fighting that thing yesterday and it threw me aside like I was nothing."  
  
"Gohan, you not really that strong you know."  
  
"He is stronger then most people though Rei, Gohan do you really think that thing was real?"  
  
"No doubt about it."  
  
"Gee a guy in a rubber suit just happens to be stronger then Gohan so it has to be a real demon."  
  
"Rei, it wasn't a rubber suit. The youma was real and so was Sailor Venus."  
  
"That so cool! Real Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Usagi, how can you believe in that stuff?"  
  
"Rei, I know you're skeptical of the paranormal because of you Grandfather, but maybe it is real."  
  
"Ranma, back me up here, you don't think it was real do you?"  
  
"Sorry Rei, but I'd have to agree with Arimi, maybe it is real."  
  
***  
  
Not far from the group an American girl with red hair watches and listens to their argument. She balls a brown bag up and then walks to a nearby trashcan. Under her breath she speaks to herself.  
  
"It's real."  
  
Gaijin then walked of to her next class grateful she had registered for classes in both forms.  
  
***  
  
After all of her classes were over Rei got on a bus to town. Her grandfather had asked he to pick up some stuff before she went to study with her friend at Ranma's. Despite her constant public denial of magic and such, part of her thought that maybe, just maybe, it was real. On more then a few occasions Rei had thought she was actually seeing something in her grandpa's fire readings. It was just the way her grandfather talked about such things they just seemed a bit on the fake side. Now there was the youma and Sailor Venus. She never had been a fan of the Sailor Moon but she knew Sailor Venus was one of the characters from that show. Since it was just a cartoon what happened at Tokyo Tower had to be some sort of promotional stunt. There were no real Sailor Senshi.  
  
***  
  
At a television store a display television transformed growing arms and legs. A face appeared on its monitor and it broke out the display window. After it got on the streets it started attacking people around the store.  
  
***  
  
Rei had just gotten of the bus when she saw a TV with arms and legs terrorizing people. Before she could get back on the bus it zoomed off. (The driver had seen what was going on and became afraid for his life.) Not quite sure if it was real or not Rei quickly ran into a near by alley, just in case.  
  
"I don't care what Gohan said, this can't be real."  
  
"But it is."  
  
Rei turned around to see no one. She then looked down to see a black cat with a glowing golden crescent on its forehead. Rei turned back around and closed her eyes.  
  
"A cat is not talking to me."  
  
"I'm afraid I am. Look you need to stop that thing."  
  
Rei opened her eyes and took a second look at the black cat.  
  
"I need to stop that thing? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Whether you know it or not you have the power of Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
The cat did a complicated flip and a pen appeared out of nowhere. It picked up the pen with its mouth and held it to Rei. Rei took the pen from the cat's mouth and examined it.  
  
"Hold it up and shout 'Mars Power Make Up', just like in the show"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
The cat looked at her with a very serious gaze. Rei hesitated; she didn't believe what was happening. Not knowing what else to do she did what she was told. She held up the pen and shouted 'Mars Power Make Up', flames surrounded her and when they died down she looked exactly like Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Mars.  
  
"Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Now I'm confused."  
  
"Well that's better then nothing, now if you please take care of that youma."  
  
Rei again obeyed and ran out of the alley towards the TV youma.   
  
***  
  
People were scattering away from the youma and then Sailor Mars appeared.  
  
"Leave those people alone! Your reign of terror ends here!"  
  
The Youma look at Sailor Mars. It pressed a button on its monitor and knife appeared in its hand and it charged her. The first thing that came to her mind was Sailor Mars' basic attack from the show.  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
The blast of fire nocked the knife out of youma's hand and it stopped its charge. It pressed another button on it's monitor and two six shooters now appeared in it's hand and it started firing at Sailor Mars. Surprised at the ease she was having dodging the bullets Sailor Mars knew she had to do something. She really wished she had watched the show more. Suddenly words popped into her head. She turned to the youma.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
An arrow of flames went flying into the youma's face, and a second later it vaporized. The people nearby all looked at Sailor Mars. She decided now would be a good time to leave. Wondering if she could, she jumped up to the roof of on of the stores. After pausing for a second, amazed at what she had just done she made her way out of sight of the people on the street. Gohan had walked out of a nearby costume shop and saw the whole thing.  
  
"Wow, another Sailor Senshi!"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Mars went back to the alley where she had left the black cat. When she got there she noticed it was gone.  
  
"Great how do I change back to normal?"  
  
"Place your hand on the jewel in the center of your ribbon and just focus on changing back."  
  
Rei turned to see Gaijin standing behind her with a white cat on his shoulder.  
  
"W..w..w..what?"  
  
The cat on Gaijin's shoulder jump down to the ground and a golden crescent appeared on its forehead.  
  
"He said, Place your hand on the jewel in the center of your ribbon and focus on changing back."  
  
Rei looked at the cat and then at Gaijin.  
  
"Gaijin did your cat just talk to me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't see why you're so surprised, since I didn't give you your transformation pen Luna had to of."  
  
"Luna? Was that the black cat with the same crescent on her forehead?"  
  
"Yes, that was her."  
  
"Rei you gonna change back or not?"  
  
A bit shocked at hearing her name from Gaijin, Rei clutched the jewel in the center of her chest ribbon and concentrated on changing back to normal. While she did this Gaijin turned around. After being surrounded by flames once more she was now in her normal clothes.  
  
"How did you know it was me? And how did you know what I had to do to change back?"  
  
"Well…………….  
  
"Lucky guess. Your name is the same as the one from the anime, and you knew who I was. As for how I knew what you needed to do to change back, it not something I want to talk about."  
  
After he finished speaking Rei saw Gaijin walk away and his cat followed after him. The way Ranma talked about Gaijin he was supposed to be a normal guy, but since she met him, he seemed to hide who really he was. She started to wonder if the devil her grandpa told her visited the shrine yesterday was Gaijin. The description he gave her sure matched Gaijin right down to the cat on his shoulder, but even if he was shadowy he didn't seem evil.  
  
***  
  
After their classes where over for the day Ranma and Usagi first stopped by Usagi's dorm for her to drop off the books she didn't need and then they headed to Ranma's apartment.  
  
"Why does Arimi have a class so late in the day?"  
  
"You know her, she loves to learn."  
  
"How come you two are going out if she prefers classes over you?  
  
"Because you and Rei aren't my type."  
  
Ramna was joking but Usagi probably couldn't tell. It was true that for now Arimi preferred her books to him, but he knew why. Arimi had a goal and she was determined to accomplish it. For now he was second in her life so she could reach that goal, but once she reached it he would be first forever more.  
  
"What about Gohan?"  
  
"Usagi! I am not interested in guys!"  
  
Usagi took a bottle of water out of her bag and splashed it on Ranma.  
  
"What about when you're a girl?"  
  
Ranma gave an angry glare at Usagi. Thanks to his parent he had to attend high school as a girl, now that he was out of their house he wanted to spend as little time as a girl as possible.  
  
"That's not funny Usagi. Maybe I won't give you those cooking lesson while we wait for Arimi and Rei."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ranma, please I really need to learn how to cook otherwise Arimi and I will kill ourselves with our food."  
  
***  
  
At the Royal Crown Arcade a young man combed his hand though his short red hair. He turned away from a game and walked out of the Arcade. As he left he place a hat on his head with the picture of an upside down black crescent on its front.  
  
"Twice now I have been beaten. "  
  
Inside the Arcade the game he walked away from began to glow.  
  
--------------------  
  
Lio's Corner  
  
For right now I plan on the group finding out they're Senshi one at a time.  
  
This is a revised version of chapter three, thanks to Hiraishin for pre-reading and editing.  
  
One thing that Hiraishin pointed out was that Rei is using her Super S attack. This is becuase in this reality they will have all of there spells to begin with, there are no plans for any Super Senshi at this time. 


	4. Usagi on the Moon

Personality by Lioconvoy   
  
Legal Stuff:  
For the most part none of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and many others that aren't me.  
_____________  
  
Chapter 4: Usagi on the Moon  
  
Gohan approached the tree where he had joined his friends yesterday. As he got closer he noticed a gaijin was already there. Remembering Ranma mentioned his roommate he figured that's who this was.   
  
"Hi, my names Son Gohan, you must be Ranma's roommate."  
  
"Apartment mate actually, we both have our own rooms, I'm Gaijin."   
  
"Gaijin? That's not your real name is it?"  
  
"No it ain't, but that's what everyone calls me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause my real name brings me nothing but trouble."  
  
Gohan looked at Gaijin a bit closer. His real name brought him nothing but trouble? What was he, some kind of celebrity? He'd have to ask Pan when he got home, she was big into American musicians; maybe she knew who Gaijin might be. Pan's large collection of American music posters ranged from the Back Street Boys to her personal favorite Otaku Supreme. Otaku Supreme was somehow very popular in Japan as well as the U.S. cause all their songs where Anime themes. Wait a second yesterday his sister was complaining about Otaku Supreme's lead singer leaving the group.   
  
"Your Taylor Michel, aren't you?"  
  
Gaijin looked at Gohan displeased somewhat, confirming his guess. Gaijin was the former lead singer of Otaku Supreme. His little sisters bad taste actually came in handy for once. He would have to thank her.  
  
"I suggest you keep your guess to yourself."  
  
Let's see what did Gohan know about Michel Taylor, he was Otaku Supreme's lead singer, he never really showed his face in public (he always wore a hat or a hood and managed to keep his face shadowed), and he was a cross dresser.  
  
"I take it you don't want people to know about your hobby?"  
  
"Gohan, I have never worn a dress when I'm a guy."  
  
"Are you ever not a guy?"  
  
"When ever I cast magic."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When he cast magic he turns into a girl. So you are Akuma."  
  
Gohan and Gaijin turned to see Rei approach them.   
  
"Akuma?"  
  
"That's what my grandpa calls him."  
  
"Your Granpa wouldn't happen to be the sort bald priest I ran into the other day would he?"  
  
"Short, bald, somewhat demented priest? That would be Rei's grandpa. Why does he call you Akuma?"  
  
"Grandpa mistook Gaijin's curse for him being a devil. He always exaggerates things like that. For instance he thinks the youma attacks mean the end of the world is near."  
  
"Not with Sailor Venus and Mars on the job!"  
  
Gohan saw Gaijin shake his head.  
  
"What you don't think they can stop the youma Akuma?"  
  
"Why are you calling me Akuma now?"  
  
"Cause Akuma is a better name then Gaijin."  
  
Gaijin roled his eyes at that remark.  
  
"Gohan has a point there, Gaijin."  
  
Ranma and Arimi now approached the three of them. Gohan noticed Akuma looking around for someone or something.  
  
"Where's Usagi?"  
  
"She has a class today and won't get to eat lunch 'til later."  
  
Gohan looked at Gaijin. Despite the fact Gaijin's face had shown no emotion from Arimi's answer, he couldn't help but wonder why he had asked. The last thing Gohan needed was a rival for Usagi.   
  
"Why Akuma are you interested in Usagi?"  
  
Gohan silently thank Rei for her cynical attitude.  
  
"Hardly Rei, I was just wondering where your missing comrade is."  
  
***  
  
Usagi left the dormitory for town. Her classes for the day were over but she had missed hanging out with the others at lunch. Unfortunately it would be a bit until the rest of the gang was finished with their classes. She had read all the web comics that had updated already and now she had nothing to do. (She didn't want to start her assignments until Arimi was around to help her.) Tired of being cooped up in her dorm room she decided to go to the local arcade.  
  
***  
  
Rei sat in the collage library looking up different things about magic. Since she had some time before her final class of the day she decided to see what she could learn about Gaijin's talent. The library had a huge selection of books on the subject and it took her a bit to decide where to start. In the end she chose to see what she could learn about the light spell Gaijin had shown to her Grandpa.  
  
"Interested in magic are we?"  
  
Rei turned to see a girl her age with long green hair. More then likely it was died that color.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Surprisingly the library here has a good selection. What's your preference, black or white?"  
  
"Um, none really. I'm just checking into some things."  
  
"Oh, what sort of things are you checking up on? Maybe I could help you."  
  
Rei took another look at the girl. She was dressed in a black T-Shirt and Blue jeans. Her green hair was worn braided. As far as she could tell she wasn't a goth or what ever those weird Americans were called.  
  
"Um, No thank you."  
  
"Well if you need any help my names Meiou Sakura, magic's a hobby of mine."  
  
Rei looked at her watch and was surprised at the time, she had ten minutes to get to her final class of the day, and it was on the other side of the campus. She got up and picked up the books she had been reading and placed them on a self near the librarian.  
  
"Thank you Meiou-san, I will."  
  
With that she ran out the Library door.  
  
***  
  
It was a known fact that Usagi loved playing video games. It was a little known fact that when she wasn't playing against Ranma she was actually pretty good, not that she went easy on Ranma, he was one of the best. Now Usagi was beating a high school boy and he was getting mad. Usagi figured it was because a girl was beating him. All of a sudden she heard some screams from elsewhere in the arcade. She and the boy she was playing against stopped to see what was going on. What they saw was a creature made up of different pieces of Tekken fighters beating up on the other people in the arcade.  
  
"Cool! Maybe well get to see a Sailor Senshi!"  
  
The Boy look at her like she was insane and ran out of the arcade. Usagi just sat their patiently waiting for a Senshi to show up.  
  
"Excuse me why aren't you running?"  
  
Usagi didn't turn around to see where that comment came from. See didn't remember an older woman being in the arcade, mostly teen-aged boys and a few girls younger herself.  
  
"I want to see a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"I see."  
  
Usagi could tell by the woman's voice that if this were an Anime there would be sweat drops on her forehead. She turned around to look at the woman but didn't see anyone. Then she looked down and there it was. A black cat with a golden crescent on its forehead.  
  
"Does this mean I'm a beautiful solider?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The cat did a complicated flip and a pen appeared out of nowhere. Usagi looked at her disappointed, but picked up the pen.  
  
"This isn't the anime, your no more special then any of the others."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Just take out the Youma."  
  
Usagi held up her pen and shouted out 'Moon Prism Power Make Up!' In a flash she was surrounded by ribbons and then was in the costume of Sailor Moon, and her hair even turned blonde. She then made her way to the youma.  
  
"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon!"  
  
The youma had taken notice of Usagi and choose to strike at her and she got knocked back into a machine. Quickly getting up she flipped over the youma and decided to finish he speech before it turned around.  
  
"In the name of the moon, I will punish you! Lunar Eclipse!"  
  
A dark blast of energy washed over the youma and it vaporized. Usagi wasn't sure how she knew to do that attack, the words had just popped into her head as she was doing Sailor Moon's pointing bit. She decided it was best she leave the scene so she quickly left the arcade and jump a couple of roof tops until she though she was far enough away. She then jump down into an alley hoping that the black cat would find her.  
  
***  
  
Luna looked at what Usagi did to the Youma and left the arcade. She was actually surprised how well Usagi carried herself as Sailor Moon. Well that was three Senshi down and two to go. Since she didn't sense any more youma she made her way back home. Sakura would probably be wondering where her "Lina" was when she got back from her classes. Despite the name Sakura gave her she was a descent owner and didn't treat her as simply a pet.  
  
***  
  
After ten minutes of waiting for the black cat Usagi decided that more then likely it wouldn't be coming.  
  
"Great how do I change back? It's not like they ever show it in the anime or the manga."  
  
She said that out loud just in case the cat was running late. Se sat on a trashcan and thought about what she could do. Then she remembered one of the American web comics she read. She placed he hand on the blue jewel in the center of her chest ribbon, focused on changing back and said the word annar. Again she was surrounded by red ribbons and her clothes returned to normal. Usagi looked at her watch and decided to head back to her dorm room and then to Ranma's for their study session.  
  
***   
  
Ranma, Arimi, and Rei sit in Ranma's apartment studying and helping each other out where they could. Patrick came out of Gaijin's room and rested himself on Rei's head.  
  
"I take by the fact Patrick is resting on my head Akuma hasn't been home yet?"  
  
"Yeah, he's got a drawing class this afternoon, if you want I'll take Patrick back to his room.  
  
"No, I don't mind."  
  
"That reminds me. Ranma have you invited Gaijin to join our study sessions?"  
  
"He said he wasn't interested."  
  
"And Usagi says there nothing wrong with him. He's pretty much anti-social."  
  
"Rei, he's just a bit of a private person."  
  
"Arimi, with the exception of lunch every now and then and classes, when does he interact with other people? Didn't Ranma even say he's not home much?"  
  
"Maybe he's meeting a girl who knows where he goes when he's not here."  
  
"Some how I doubt he's meeting a girl."  
  
"Why is that Rei? Do you like him?"   
  
"ARIMI! Where did that idea come from?  
  
"Um, yeah, I don't really see Gaijin and Rei."  
  
"Well he seems to be the center of her attention and she even gave him a pet name."  
  
"Grandpa gave him the name Akuma, I just think it suits him."  
  
Ranma saw the look Arimi gave Rei; this particular conversation wouldn't end anytime soon. Then there was a knock at his door. He got up looked through the peephole and then let Usagi in.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late guys, there was another youma attack."  
  
"You mean another publicity stunt?"  
  
"It was not a publicity stunt!"  
  
"Sure it wasn't."  
  
***  
  
In town Gohan left a flower shop that was across the street from the Royal Crown.   
  
"I can't believe they were out of rose."  
  
***  
  
A young man wearing a white T-shirt with a red R on it sat in a booth at Anna Millers looking at a menu. A waitress came by asking if he wanted any coffee, he shook his head and she went on to another table.  
  
"Things have not gone well."  
  
He places a pair of glasses on his face then turns his head to look out a nearby window.   
  
In the back of the restaurant the waitress now finished with he round place the coffee pot in her hands on a burner. She then turns to pick up some orders. After she leaves the pot slightly glows.  
  
--------------------  
  
Lio's Corner  
  
Usagi's Web Comic reference is from "Sparkling Generation Valkyrie Yuuki"  
  
This time I waited for Hiraishin to pre-read and edit first then post the chapter.  
  
Since Sailor Moon isn't a princess in this fic, she won't have the wands. Instead she will have magical attacks like everyone else. Her first one Lunar Eclipse is done simply by doing the classic Sailor Moon pointing(and of course calling out the attack name).   
  
I'm always finding mistakes and improving thing so sooner or latter this chapter will be revised. 


	5. Just another day

Personality by Lioconvoy 

Legal Stuff:   
For the most part none of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi, and many others that aren't me.

Note: This is the Pre-pre-read version I will update with a pre-read version ASAP.

Chapter5: Just another day.

Gaijin Looked at Rei, why she dragged him to her grandfather's shrine he didn't know. "You know I don't think your grandfather would approve of me as your boyfriend"

"WHAT! That is not why I brought you here; I want my grandfather to do a fire reading about you." So Akuma did have a sense of humor Rei thought to herself. Since it was obvious there was something going on with these demon attacks recently she figured it had to have something to do with Akuma, after all this didn't start till he arrived. That and Patrick, his talking cat.

"Hmm I think you two make a cute couple." Patrick smirked.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Rei shuddered as an image of her and Akuma kissing popped into her head. Maybe Akuma wasn't as bad as she first though, but there was no way in #### she'd go out with him.

"Patrick, should you be speaking right now? What if Rei's Grandfather pops up?" Gaijin looked at his companion riding on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that, Grandfather's normally deep in meditation at this time of day." after opening the door to the shrine Rei led Akuma to the room where the sacred flame was kept. "Grandfather, I'm sorry to disturb you..."

"Then don't I'm in the middle of a very important reading." Rei's grandfather sat staring into the sacred flames very serious in thought.

Gaijin looked into the flames and focused. He then saw and heard what the old man was seeing. Patrick leapt from his shoulder as he moved to sit next too the priest.

"Akuma?" Rei saw the seriousness in both her grandfather's and Akuma's face. What was so important about what they were seeing? It was times like this when she wished she paid some attention to her grandfather's lessons.

Patrick looked at the two in front of the sacred flame and worried. Akuma had mentioned he could do fire readings but that he hadn't seen anything about the enemy, now though with the priest he saw something. Patrick hope things were not as bad as he feared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sat in her class day dreaming about being a beautiful sailor suited shojo senshi Sailor moon. Now Luna, if that was the cat's name, had said she wasn't a princess, but nonetheless she was Sailor Moon.

She thought to herself if she was Sailor Moon, then Rei was probably Sailor Mars. Usagi came to this conclusion for two reasons. First in the Anime and Manga Rei Hino was Sailor Mars. This was probably the wrong reason but still she couldn't help but think the obvious. Her second reason was the more Rei said she hated something the more she actually liked it. For example Rei was always bashing "Otaku Supreme" saying they were a band of looser that couldn't write there own music so the stole cartoon themes. However after going though Rei's CD collection while she was trying to get her grandfather to leave poor Ranma alone Usagi had found all the "Otaku Supreme" Albums. Rei had been more of a fan then even she was.

So in Usagi's mind there was no doubt Rei was Sailor Mars. However she didn't really have a clue to who Sailor Venus was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Today Ranma was first to the tree. He sat down thinking about Rei's argument with Arimi the day before. Anyone who knew Rei well enough knew that when she protested anything fiercely it meant she was embarrassed to admit the opposite. She claimed the was no band worse then "Otaku Supreme", but Usagi found proof to the contrary, and Rei still pretends she hate's the group.

First Ranma caught Rei in the library with magic books. Second Rei didn't mind P-chan resting on her, and she's never been one for cats. The there was today, neither Rei nor Gaijin have any classes today. So if she really didn't care for him at all then she wouldn't have to see him. However this morning Rei came by their apartment and to talk to Gaijin.

"Yo Ranma!" Gohan called out as he reached his pigtailed friend.

"What's up Gohan?" Ranma replied still dwelling a bit on his thoughts.

"No much, do you know any good flower shops?"

That snapped Ranma out of his train of thought. Why was Gohan asking about flower shops? The first thing that came to his mind was Usagi, but she turned Gohan down before. Since then he's been too afraid to approach her again, or at least as far as the subject of dating went. "Um, not really Arimi's not into flowers. Books on flowers, but not flowers themselves."

"Really? You've never given Arimi flowers? Not even at School Dances?" Gohan saw Ranma frown and then he remembered that Ranma's mother always made him go to the dances with a guy. "Uh, never mind."

"What I miss?" Usagi now joined the boys and sat down.

"Well apparently Rei visited Gaijin today." Ranma stated as he saw Arimi making her way to the tree.

"WHAT!" Usagi jaw dropped.

"Hmmm, I actually didn't think I was right about that. I was just teasing her."

"Who know, there may be nothing going on, but she did stop by to see him." Ranma said as he pulled out a bento and handed it to Arimi.

"Rei and Akuma, heh I never thought I see the day were Rei would have a boyfriend. She just seems so offensive about every thing."

"Don't jump to conclusions Gohan. Rei could have other reasons for seeing Gaijin." Arimi unwrapped her bento and then looked over to Usagi whose jaw gaping open. "Usagi are you all right?"

"It's just that Rei, and Gaijin……I don't know…" Usagi had spent the entirety of her last class thinking the what Rei was keeping secret from them was that she was Sailor Mars, but could Usagi of put the fact together wrong? Was Rei's secret that she liked Gaijin? If that was the case then who was Sailor Mars?

"Don't dwell on it too much Usagi, we don't know if they're a couple. We just know the got together this morning." Arimi hope that would calm Usagi down, but why did that upset her.

Gohan didn't like the way Usagi reacted to that news. Could Akuma actually be his rival after all? Man, he had to hurry up and set his plan into action. However where was he going to find roses? All the flowers shops oddly enough seem to be sold out of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei returned to the room with the sacred flame was and both her Grandfather and Akuma were still sitting there staring into it.

"What do you think there seeing?"

"I…I don't know. Patrick you shouldn't be talking around Grandfather." Rei looked down at the cat somewhat annoyed.

"I've tried a few times to get Akuma out of the trance he's in. He didn't react to any of it, nor did your grandfather. I doubt there even aware we're here." Patrick looked at Gaijin and was getting even more worried. Just then Gaijin blinked. Both he and Rei's grandfather stood and looked to each other.

"You saw that too?" The old priest had noticed the vision get clearer but he had hoped it was Rei that joined him in mediation. He was more then a little surprised it was Akuma.

"Yes, things do not look good." Gaijin smiled a bit. After his last encounter with Rei's grandfather he had thought of him as kinda ridged, but he was using the sacred flame to watch television. Future television, but television nonetheless. They had just finished watching the Super bowl that will take place in 2010, the Pittsburgh Steelers won.

"No they don't" The priest chuckled to himself, and then looked to his granddaughter. "Well Rei, you've proved me wrong, Akuma here isn't as evil as I assumed. For him to pear into the sacred flame means his soul is pure."

"What did the two of you see Grandfather?" If things were as bad as they seem Rei didn't know what she would do. In the few episodes of Sailor Moon that she had seen the Senshi had to sacrifice themselves to defeat their enemy. Rei was kinda enjoying living.

"Do not worry child, it is only a possible future. I have seen it change twice before, unfortunately with the same outcome. Akuma if you don't mind can we return to meditation, there is something I want to show you."

Gaijin looked at Rei's grandfather slightly curious of what he was going to be shown. Then he thought about the fact that he was still being called Akuma. "Um, if I have a pure soul, why are you still calling me Akuma?"

"You are of the way aren't you? Yet I look into your spirit I see darkness. In your beliefs the devil is a deceiver. In a way you are a deceiver yourself. I think the title Akuma suits you just fine."

Gaijin thought about the old mans words and decided it did make sense. And as Ranma had said Akuma does sound better then Gaijin. He sat down and looked into the fire.

"I warn you Akuma you will have to focus some of you magic to see this vision, but I think it's worth it." The Priest sat down next to Akuma and looked into the fire with him. They began their mediation and Akuma change from male to female.

Patrick looked at the fire and wished he could see what the two thought was so interesting. Then he noticed that he could see some of the images from the fire. There were four shadowed figures, the first shadow became clear and he could see gaijin like Gaijin. The other gaijin also had red hair, but short. His eyes were cold blue. He stood 5'10" and wore a Uniform similar to the dark generals in the Sailor Moon manga. Then the fire showed a beast, a dark creature that Patrick recognized as Gouron. Finally the fire showed Gouron devour the five lights, and beneath him the world sat destroyed. "No…"

"What is that thing Patrick?" Rei was amazed by what she saw, and somewhat more amazed that she even could see it.

"I…will explain later once the others have been awaken" Patrick saw Gaijin and Rei's grandfather collapse from their meditative positions to the floor.

"Grandfather!" Rei rushed quickly to her grandfather's side and notice he weakly got up.

"I'm alright child. I just need some rest. Akuma and I spent quite a bit of spiritual energy to allow you to see that as well." Slowly the old man got up and started to head towards the main shrine.

Patrick looked concerned to Gaijin as she slowly got up herself. "Are you alright?"

"Tired and hungry, but yeah I'm fine. Was that our enemy?"

"Yes, and like I and Luna did for the Senshi, he's sent forth the souls of his Generals into host with kindred spirits as well. The one we saw I believe is Leoric's host." Patrick frowned he had thought Gouron only had a few demons to serve him, but apparently he had found a way to restore his generals as well.

"… … Well our fridge is bare, but there's a restaurant near by. Although I don't think you'll appreciate it as much in your current form." This was the first time Rei had actually seen Akuma in his cursed form, but like Ranma, Akuma made a very beautiful girl. How is it cursed guys make better girls then real ones.

"You mean the Anna Millers down the street, right? I've ate their before, none of the waitress are all that great anyway." Akuma did agree though that it was better to eat there as a guy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Arimi made her way to the dressing room in the back of Anna Millers. Ranma had often told her to look for a job elsewhere. But despite the fact that she was a genius, finding work wasn't all that easy. She was rather fortunate that she still had a job at all, her class schedule made it rather difficult to have a steady work schedule. Today though she only had morning classes so after joining the gang for lunch she could put in some extra hours at work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In a vast wasteland nowhere and no when shadowed beast laid upon a floating piece of ground. In front of it appeared a Woman formed of Light. The light emanating from her body did nothing to penetrate the shadow. "Report Lumnaroin"

"Great Gouron this General has done nothing but fail you. Why do you let him live?"

"Do not blame the general, blame his host. Leoric has no power over this the fool. Darkstum, Hiroshin, and Jiyiwht are no better. You Lumnarion were tasked with finding a way for my Generals to gain power over their host. I did not ask for you to complain about Leoric's failure I asked for your own status." Gouron snarled angrily at his lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Sire. I still have found no way for the General to control their host. Maybe it would be better if you sent some of your demons into that world." Lumnarion smiled hoping that she soon be able to prove her true worth to he master. Then a large paw came down upon her and pinned her to the ground.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY GENERALS? THEY HAVE FAILED ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE FAILED!" Gouron's claw picked up the woman and swallowed it whole. "FRIDION!"

A woman made of ice appeared before the beast." You have summoned me great Gouron?"

"Yes, it has fallen upon you to awaken my Generals. Do not fail me."

---------------

Lio's Corner:

Do to odd things at with what I use as sceene breaks, I experimanting.

If anyone is interested in being a pre-reader please email me. It will help me get these out faster.

By now everyone should know who the guy at the end of the chapters is. Originally I was just going to have me be a guy who just happens to be wherever the next demon egg was sent. However when writing this chapter I decided to put more in Grandpa Hino's vision then just Gouron. So for those not familiar with my normal friends, the hosts are: Leoric; Lioconvoy (me), Darkstum; Brad Darkstorm (Writer of the Web Comic "Ninja Fury"), Hiroshin; Hiraishin(My normal pre-reader when he has the time), and Jiyiwht; Jimmyinwhite (A friend that asked for a cameo and end up getting possessed)


	6. Three Against one

Chapter 6: Three against one

Luna sat at Sakura's computer surfing the Net. Unfortunately Artemis' owner was to be home today so more then likely he wouldn't be online to chat. With nothing in particular to interest her she decided to check for messages from the other moon cats. Thoth sometimes appeared at the message board "Magical Sailor ", and Mawu sent messages through fanfic reviews at ". At one time there had been thousand of moon cats now there was just the four of them. While it was her and Artemis's duty to find those who carried the power of the inners, Thoth and Mawu searched for the four outers. They weren't having the same luck that Luna and Artemis had either.

"Lina I'm home," came a shout from the living room. Luna panicked; she hadn't expected Sakura to be home yet. Unfortunately before she could return the computer to the state it was left it in she was walked in on.

"Magical Sailor Fuku? What's that about?" Sakura said while she was looking at the computer screen. She lifted Luna to her lap and clicked a few topics. Luna remained silent. Sakura was a little bit odd, always studying magic and such, but she wasn't sure how she would react to finding her Lina on the computer.

"Oh this site is run by a Sakura too? Did you think it had something to do with me? What a smart familiar you are." Sakura said as she scratched behind Luna's ears.

--------------------------------------------------

Usagi knew she should be paying attention, but whatever she was missing just didn't seem as important as her current train of thought.

Rei always denied the things she felt the strongest about. It had been that way since elementary school. The most notable was her disgust in Gohan, and her hatred of Otaku Supreme.

In middle school when the first met Gohan, Rei treated him like dirt, but both Usagi and Arimi knew she had a huge crush on him. She was just too afraid to make the first move. When he had asked Usagi out she turned him down because she knew she didn't care for him as much as Rei did. Of course the fact that Rei never showed any interest in him, he never even though of asking her out.

With Otaku Supreme she would always complain that they had no talent at all. They didn't write there own songs the just sang the themes to Anime. This wasn't entirely true though, it's just that only the Anime themes were ever sung re-translated to Japanese. Despite how much she said she hated them, Usagi discovered Rei had all their albums and ever a poster of the female Michael hidden in her closet.

Now the question Usagi pondered was did Rei like Michael, Akuma as they'd taken to calling him, …..or was Rei Sailor Mars?

Usagi paused in that line of thought to think which was actually more important.

--------------------------------------------------

Akuma and Rei sat down at a table at Anna Millers and waited for their waitress. Akuma notice Rei had chosen this table in particular. "What's so great about this table?"

"It's one of Arimi's" Rei said somewhat lost in he own thoughts. She was very thankful that Akuma was a girl right now. The last thing she wanted was to be seen with her as a him. There'd be no end of teasing from others. Looking at Akuma as he was now though reminded her of something.

"Arimi works here? You don't mind her seeing you with me do you?" Michael had noticed the five friends had a habit of picking on each other.

"Only Gohan knows you become a girl, why did he accuse you of being a cross-dresser anyway?" That puzzled her. Akuma looked similar as girl, but his eye color change and his hair was a little wavy as a guy, but straight as a girl.

"Usagi knows too. Ranma told me she knew about Patrick, since I didn't mention him in the class interview she probably knows as much about me as Gohan." He didn't answer her question, but he didn't want every one knowing who he was.

Beneath the table hidden in the shadows Patrick sighed. Why was Michael always trying to keep who really knew him to a minimum?

"How does knowing you have a cat mean she knows you turn into a girl? Are you……." Some sort of celebrity is how she wanted to end that sentence but then she recognized the girl sitting across from her. Michael Taylor......she had a poster of her in her closet; of course her hair was covering most of her face in the poster. "That's why you wanted to be called Gaijin or Akuma………."

And another person now knew who he was. He had assumed they their band hadn't been as big in Japan as they were in the US. This assumption was proven wrong when he arrived; he heard their version of Cosmic Cycler played over the radio and the announcer said it was a number one hit. "Yeah, keep it a secret please… allot of people are looking for me."

"Why is that?"

Rei turned to see Arimi had arrived to take there orders. "Um nothing"

"If you say so who is your…." Before Arimi could finish her sentence a scream came from the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------

Gohan sat thinking about Usagi. Sure she turned him down in High School, but allot of time had passed, maybe he should try again already. It wasn't fair. Why should he have to compete with a lousy fake singer? Maybe he should challenge Akuma to a fight, show Usagi that only he could protect her. He was sure he could handle him, just in case maybe he should ask Ranma to spar this afternoon. A book suddenly hit Gohan in the face and he was snapped from his thoughts

"Son Gohan, do not think because I'm your mother I'm going to let you goof in my class. Now come up here and tell the class what it was Xuan Zang set out to do in 'Journey to West'", Mrs. Son smiled deviously as her son stood up.

As he made his way to the front of the class he vowed to make sure who the teachers were before signing up for a class. At least he didn't have his Father for Physical Education.

--------------------------------------------------

Arimi had turned the direction of the scream, and when she turned back she saw Rei and her friend fade from site. "What's going on here……"

A Liquid beast came from the back and most of the customers and employees ran in fear. Arimi just froze. From behind her though came two shouts. "Fire Soul! Cresent Beam!"

Both blasts went straight through the monster causing no apparent pain to it at all.

"This is not good." The newly appeared Sailor Venus said to Sailor Mars who stood besides her.

"You don't know any containment spells do you?" Sailor Mars said launching another fire soul at the Coffee Creature.

Arimi backed slowly away. This was not happening. She didn't really believe that the Sailor Senshi existed, she really only said they did to pick on Rei for her doubting everything.

"They can use your help," came a voice from below Arimi. She could see that the Senshi were having problems fighting a creature that just opened wholes in its body for there attacks to pass through. It had just knocked back Sailor Venus as well. What could she do? What good was a waitress, even a smart one like herself?

--------------------------------------------------

On a roof top across the street from Anna Millers two figures stood and watch the chaos.

" Is that our friends doing? " Spoke a ninja clad in a green and black Gi.

" No, Hiraishin's still in the US. I think it's the Sailor Senshi. There have been demon attacks lately. " A gaijin with red hair said. " How did we get on this roof? "

Behind the two unnoticed Fridion sighed. She had freed Leoric and Darkstum for a brief few moments, but once again their host were back in control. How was it these two humans could seal what was within them so easily. No wonder Lumnaroin had failed, she underestimated them.

She left the two in the on the roof and left to find a stronger spell of unsealing.

--------------------------------------------------

"I would suggest you take this" The voice from bellow Arimi spoke again. She looked down to see Gaijin's cat with a pen in its mouth. She bent down and took it. "Say the words Mercury Power Make Up."

Arimi had never seen SailorMoon in her life, but she had heard from Usagi that those were the words they spoke to transform. She honestly never believed in them. Patrick had just spoken to her though. Not sure what to do she help up the pen and said the word that were told to her. Her clothes melted away and the liquid they had melted into wrapped around her body forming a modified sailor fuku, just like in the pictures she seen in Usagi's room. "Wh…wh… what do I do now."

"Concentrate and the attack you need will come to you." Patrick back up in time to miss getting hit by Sailor Mars who had just been sent flying by the Coffee man.

Arimi focused and looked at the monster. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The monster froze solid. Sailor Mar got up and Sailor Venus took aim. Once again they attacked together. "Fire Soul! Crescent Beam!"

The creature was vaporized this time. Arimi was still surprised all this was happening.

"Let's go." Said Sailor Venus as Patrick climbed on her shoulder.

"Yeah, um, back to the shrine." Sailor Mars nodded. "Coming Arimi"

"I don't know…" Was this Rei and her friend?

"Don't worry, I'm sure when the people return they'll though you'd run away like everyone else. Its best we leave. You sure about the shrine? Ranma shouldn't be back from class yet we can use my apartment to explain this." Sailor Venus started to mumble something a type of barrier formed around them.

"Okay, your apartment then. Is this that invisibly spell again?" Rei said extending a hand to Arimi.

--------------------------------------------------

On the dark side of the moon a peculiar castle stood in the shape of a rabbit. Within the castle's thrown room sat a shadow of a large man. Fridion then appeared before the thrown and bowed. "Lord CBoD, I understand you have the means to awaken that which is sealed. I have heard you were able to free Harecules from his imprisonment in a snow rabbit."

"I did. You demoness are a servant of Gouron. What do you wish from my Empire? What good is freeing enchanted rabbit to you?" From the shadow emerge a slightly larger than normal bunny with two cybernetic ears and shoulder cannon.

A sweat drop appeared on Fridion's forehead. She had heard about the Evil Bunny Empire from a lesser demon on earth. The state of evil had truly since Gouron had been sealed. Still she was told they may be able to free the generals. "I have several loyal servants of my master who I wish to be freed from their host."

"Gouron's Generals. What will I get in exchange for freeing your master's savants from their host?" The bunny said as an iris closed over its left eye.

"You sound as if you already have something in mind. What is it you wish?" More crystal sweat drops formed on the ice maiden's forehead. Why must she have to bargain with a rabbit? She was warned he was powerful, but looking at him it was quite hard to believe.

"Yes, I do. These Sailor Senshi, do not kill them. I wish to have them as my own savants. I think they'd look very attractive as bunny girls." The bunny hopped back into its misleading and imposing shadow. "Get your master's approval and then we shall discuss this more."

Fridion stood and disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------

The Ninja and the Red head now sat in a cab on its way to the airport. " So anyway I had a nice time here. It was worth the visit, but I have to go back on duty next Monday. What are you doing here anyway? "

" Well when I heard the Sailor Senshi had appeared I decided to drop by and see them. " The Ninja pulling out odd looking sword.

As they arrived at the airport, the red head got his bags out of the trunk and they walked in.

When the cab pulled away the trunk was glowing and the cab driver was complaining about crazy Gaijin.

-------

Lio's Corner

Well that's the last chapter with myself unknowingly supplying the demons, now its Brad's turn.

Again this chapter hasn't been pre-read. It will be replaced when I can get a pre-read version, but that been very hard for me to get sorry to make you suffer. Thank you very much for reading and the emails asking me to continue.

I'm going to try my hand at the next chapters of "Out There" and "2BAM" before starting chapter seven. I hope it doesn't take another year to continue, but we'll see fate brings.

Speaking non-Japanese


End file.
